


In Which Alex Convinces John and Laf to Take the Afternoon Off

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Crying, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: Alex is taking a forced vacation from work and is left at home by himself. Without work to do, he gets bored and texts John and Lafayette to take an afternoon off for shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr @writerfreak2013!

Alex was being forced on a break from work, and it was safe to say that he wasn't happy about it. That didn't stop him from incessantly bothering Laf and John at their jobs.

 

10:37 am

 

Alex: hey…

Alex: babes…

Alex: come over…

 

Laf: we are both at work

 

Alex: my parents aren't home

 

John: *rolls eyes* we live with you

 

Alex: I know… that's why you should come over

Alex: I'm booooored

 

John: we know

 

Laf: we get it. You don’t like being away from your job. Read a book, write an article, do something, and we will see you when we get home ;)

 

Alex: fiiiiinnnnneeee.

 

 

Alex busied himself with Laf’s suggestions, starting and quitting Lord of the Rings for the millionth time, trying to reread Harry Potter but getting distracted after five minutes, trying to tear apart Tomi Lahren’s newest rant, but getting hungry, getting in a Twitter fight with John Adams, only for Adams to quit after five tweets. Alex was still bored.

 

1:42 pm

 

Alex: guys…

Alex: babes…

Alex: I’m still bored…

Alex: send help…

Alex: I’m dying…

 

John: it’s been two days

John: we know you’re bored… only four more hours until we’re home

 

Laf: mon chou, you are too impatient

 

Alex: I’m jacking off right now…

Alex: you wouldn’t let a good boner go to waste…

 

John: keep it in your pants, we’ll be home soon

 

Alex: dick_pic.jpeg

 

John: I could be persuaded to take an afternoon off

 

Laf: I’ve completed everything I’ve had to do today

 

Alex: pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase

 

John: it is a Friday

 

Laf: you make an excellent point, mon cher

Laf: don’t touch yourself until I’m home

Laf: I’ll be thirty minutes, maximum

 

John: same

John: lemme tell the boss

John: I’m gone

 

Alex: dick_pic2.jpeg

Alex: hurry

 

Laf: coming

 

John: coming

 

 

John and Laf hurried home from their jobs. John was the first to burst in through the door. Alex greeted him immediately in only his boxers.

 

“Hey babe,” Alex said, flinging himself into John’s arms and pressing his lips to John’s. John startled at the unexpected body slamming into him.

 

John pulled back and laughed, “hey, baby girl, what’s gotten into you?” as Alex began mouthing at his neck. John gently pulled Alex’s head away by his hair, and Alex moaned.

 

“I’m so bored and now I’ve been waiting for you and Laf for like an hour and I’m horny and I’m bored and you need to be more naked,” Alex whined, trying to grind his hips into John’s. “C’mon John, just fuck me and then Laf can fuck me and we’ll all be happy here.”

 

“Patience, baby girl,” John laughed. “We better wait until Laf gets home.”

 

“He doesn’t have to be here. We both have all of the proper and functioning body parts,” Alex said, rubbing against John’s erection.

 

“You’re right, but he’s not going to like it if he’s not here.”

 

“Here, I’ll text him,” Alex replied.

 

2:18 pm

 

Alex: hey Laf can we get started without you

 

John: he’s so desperate babe

John: you should really see it, it’s actually quite charming

 

Laf: I am stuck in traffic

Laf: you may start without me, but you can only prep him until I get home

 

Alex: thanks

 

John: on it

 

 

With that, Alex dragged John out of their doorway and into the bedroom. He pushed John down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He ground his cock down on John’s and tangled his hands in John’s hair. John responded by thrusting up his cock against Alex’s in return and placing a bruising grip on Alex’s waist.

 

“You need to be wearing less clothes,” Alex mumbled against John’s lips.

 

“I believe the task at hand really only requires you to be naked, baby girl,” John murmured back.

 

John wiggled out from under Alex, and Alex cried out in indignation.

 

“Relax, I’m just grabbing the lube, lie on your back.”

 

Alex crawled up to the head of the bed and laid his head on the pillows. He pulled down his boxers and dropped them unceremoniously off the side of the bed and waited for John’s next request.

 

“Spread your knees, baby,” John told him, sliding up next to Alex. Alex dropped his knees to either side of his body giving John plenty of room to settle into. John bent over the length of Alex’s body and whispered into his ear, “Since Laf is stuck in traffic, we have a while before I can stuff you. Want me to eat you out?”

 

John pulled on Alex's ear lobe with his teeth. "Mhmm," Alex breathed out, squirming for any contact he could get on his cock.

 

"Uh huh, baby girl, I want to hear you beg for it."

 

"Please?" Alex asked, gazing up at John prettily and fluttering his eyelashes.

 

"No. I want you to beg for it," John said, moving his hands down and teasing Alex's crack.

 

“Please, baby boy,” Alex requested.

 

“Please, what?” John demanded.

 

“Please eat me out.”

 

“And why should I do that?”

 

“Because it feels so good,” Alex moaned, desperate for any contact.

 

“And why does it feel good? I need you to be specific, baby girl,” John replied. He moved his hands back up to tease Alex’s nipples.

 

“Please, John, I need you to eat me out because I love the way your tongue feels in my ass, and I need to have you, and I’ve been waiting so long, and I need you,” Alex begged.

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” John whispered and moved straight into action.

 

John moved down Alex’s body, teasing along the way. He stopped at each of Alex’s nipples, leaving them shiny and red. He left a rather sizeable hickey in the sensitive patch of skin under Alex’s belly button before placing a single lick on the head of Alex’s cock. He spread Alex’s legs, hooking each arm under Alex’s thighs holding him open. John breathed a hot breath against Alex’s hole causing him to squirm in John’s strong hold.

 

“Please, baby,” Alex whimpered.

 

John responded by licking from the cleft of Alex’s ass up to his perineum, tonguing there to tease Alex. As soon as Alex was panting, he moved back down to swirl his tongue around Alex’s hole. Alex cried out at the sensation of John aggressively licking his hole until his tongue slipped inside. John doubled his efforts to get Alex as riled up as possible.

 

Once Alex was at risk of actually ripping the sheets, John pulled back to allow him time to calm down. Realizing how hard he was, John palmed himself through the jeans he still had on.

 

“You know you could go ahead and fuck me,” Alex announced breathlessly.

 

“We wouldn’t want to disobey Laf, would we, sweetie,” John replied. “Plus, I still haven’t prepped you.

 

Alex threw his head back against the pillow and sighed, “fine, I just want Laf to hurry up.”

 

John chuckled at Alex while he lubed his fingers. He slipped one finger in and Alex arched up, trying to grind down onto John’s finger.

 

“Easy there, baby girl, I’ll make sure you’re prepped.”

 

John quickly added a second finger and began scissoring them. Alex moaned at the stretch finally getting a little bit of what he craved.

 

“C’mon put in another, I’m ready for it,” Alex moaned out.

 

“Not yet, baby girl,” John teased, pressing against Alex’s walls more insistently.

 

Alex whined as John pressed a third finger in, and he began to feel the stretch. He rolled his hips onto John’s hand trying to get more friction. John just swatted at his thigh to get him to stop. Alex begrudgingly stilled. John finally stopped trying to avoid his prostate, and Alex howled when John hit it dead on.

 

“Please, just fuck me already,” Alex sobbed out, “please I’ll take whatever punishment, I just need to come and I need you to stop playing around.”

 

“You know the rules baby, I cannot fuck you, and you cannot come until Laf gets here,” John slipped in his pinky, and Alex began cried out, trying to wiggle away from John. John pushed Alex’s hips back down onto the bed and ground his fingers into Alex’s prostate.

 

“Okay, if you’re not going to fuck me then you’re going to have to ring me because I can’t hold it back,” Alex said hurriedly.

 

“Okay, fine,” John obliged. He pulled his fingers out of Alex and reached over to the bedside table to grab a cock ring. Alex groaned at the emptiness trying to roll his hips up into nothing.

 

John slid back and slipped the cock ring over Alex and fit it snugly at the base of his cock. He placed all four of his fingers back in Alex’s hole, immediately finding his prostate, and Alex wailed. Tears immediately pricked the corner of his eyes as John continually thrusted his fingers in and out of his ass. John began to circle his prostate repeatedly while pressing on his perineum. Tears leaked out of Alex’s eyes and down his face as he tried to maintain control of his limbs. The only sounds that came out of his mouth were garbled syllables taking the place of the words he was trying to form.

 

“Laf should really see you like this, so desperate,” John remarked. He pulled his phone from the table.

 

John snapped a picture of Alex’s swollen red cock, curved up against his stomach, bright cock ring emphasizing his hardness. He then took a several second video of Alex crying out as John dug into his prostate.

 

3:08 pm

 

John: dick_pic3.jpeg

John: video.mp4

 

 

John heard his phone buzzing and leaned over to grab it.

 

“Oh, it’s Laf. Hello?” John answered the phone, hand still in Alex.

 

“Mon cher, how is he?” Laf asked.

 

“You should see it, honey, he’s so strung out, he’s gorgeous.”

 

Alex gasped and keened at the praise.

 

“That is wonderful, I cannot wait to see him.”

 

“What’s your ETA?”

 

“Well, that is what I was calling for. It seems I have hit a bit of a traffic jam due to a wreck ahead, and it will not be cleared out for a while, so I wanted to tell you that you can go ahead and fuck him, but he is not allowed to come until I am there.”

 

“Yes, sir, is that all?”

 

“Yes, mon cher, I will see you when I get home. Tell Alex my rules.”

 

“Will do, I love you, bye,” John replied.

 

“I love you too, goodbye,” Laf responded.

 

John hung up the phone and turned to Alex. “It seems Laf got stuck in a bit of a jam, so I can fuck you now--”

 

Alex moaned in excitement and interrupted, “--yes, thank you baby, please fuck me, baby boy, I want you so bad, you don’t even know, please fuck me so hard,”

 

“—but you cannot come until Laf gets home.”

 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Laf arrived home to one of his favorite sites: his two boys nude in bed.

John was sitting with his back against the headboard with a rather frustrated-looking Alex curled up in his lap. John glanced up as Laf came in the room, smirking and looking satisfied with himself that he had tamed Alex for Laf to use.

“How did our little lion end up like this?” Laf asked, referencing Alex’s frustrated state. Alex was sitting in John’s lap with a blatantly hard cock bound in a punishing cock ring. To add insult to injury, he had a glass dildo that refused to stay in his ass that John had to keep pressing back in, inevitably adding pressure to his overly abused prostate with none of the friction he desired.

“Well, after you got off the phone, I wrecked his ass, but you still weren’t home, so I got one of the glass dildos from the closet to keep him open for you, and now we’re curled up here. We’ve been waiting for um.. how long has it been?” John asked Alex.

“Forty minutes,” Alex whined desperately.

“He’s still open and everything if you want to give it a go,” John replied, ignoring Alex’s frustrated moans.

“How thoughtful of you,” Laf remarked. He stripped and walked over towards the bed. He pulled Alex out of John’s lap and up onto his hands and knees. “Are you ready to go again, mon chou?”

“Yes, sir, please just fuck me, I just want to come,” Alex begged.

Laf teased the end of the dildo, tapping it lightly. Alex squirmed trying to get Laf to make a more substantial move. Laf pulled the glass dildo out, and Alex expected to feel Laf’s cock at his entrance, but Laf wordlessly slammed the dildo back in, causing Alex to jolt forward. Laf set a rough pace focusing the frictionless glass on Alex’s prostate.

He got a few thrusts in before he began to make wide circles at the base of the dildo, stretching Alex out. “OH FUCK,” Alex shouted, only able to focus on the feeling of the glass inside him.

“What, mon chou, I just want to make sure you’re stretched and ready for me,” Laf exclaimed, feigning ignorance to the sensations he was giving Alex.

“I’m so ready, babe, just give it to me, please?” he whined.

Laf made a few more torturous circles with the dildo, making Alex yowl at the pressure, not being able to come. Laf slid the dildo out.

Laf lined up his cock with Alex’s hole and slipped the tip in. Alex attempted to grind back but Laf held his hips in place.

“John, please sit in front of our darling Alex and hold him in place,” Laf asked.

John moved to sit near Alex’s head sitting criss-cross and holding Alex’s to the bed in front of them. Alex attempted to wiggle himself down onto Laf, but Laf pulled him off.

“I am fucking you, not the other way around, and it would serve you well to remember that," he said menacingly.

“Yes, sir,” Alex replied, attempting to still himself.

Laf slipped the tip of his cock back into Alex’s hole and followed with only and inch before pulling back off. Laf fucked Alex shallowly like this until Alex was a whimpering mess. He had bruises forming on his wrists, waist and hips from John and Laf holding him down while he tried to fuck himself further onto Laf’s thick cock.

“Please, Laf, I’m begging you, I just need you to fill me, and I need to come,” Alex said, whining needily.

“I think I can oblige, mon chou,” Laf responded, and he thrust all the way until his hips slammed into Alex’s ass. Alex’s arms gave out and he collapsed his head into John’s lap, moaning into his stomach. John pet his hair soothingly while Laf plowed into him, somehow never actually missing his prostate.

“Do you want to come, darling?” Laf asked Alex.

Alex lifted his head out of John’s lap and replied, “yes, babe, so much you have no idea please just let me come.” 

“Okay,” Laf responded apathetically.

“What?” Alex responded, thinking he was supposed to beg more. What Laf really had in mind was much worse.

“What do you mean, what?” Laf retorted.

“The ring, babe,” Alex reminded him.

“Oh, right, that,”Laf replied, chuckling, landing a spot on thrust to Alex’s prostate that left him breathless.

“I mean… I need… you… to take off… the ring,” Alex said, trying to huff air in and out of his lungs.

“I shall not. You will come with the ring on, or you will not come at all,” Laf replied.

Alex sobbed and put his head back in John’s lap. John felt Alex’s tears dampening his abs.

“Alex, color?” John requested, and Laf halted his thrusts midway.

“Green, I can do it, I can do it,” Alex responded, trying to thrust back onto Laf.

“Thank you,” John replied, going back to stroking Alex’s hair as Laf plundered his ass.

“Do you think you are going to make it?” Laf teased.

“I need your help, please just touch my cock,” Alex begged.

Laf looked to John and ordered, “John, take care of mon petit’s issue down there.”

John pulled one hand out of Alex’s hair and slid it down Alex’s body. He teased the head of Alex’s cock for a bit while Alex tried to hold back yelps.

John wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock and began careful strokes up and down aiming to get Alex off slow and steady.

“I’m gonna come,” Alex groaned as he came dry, shivering as his erection remained constrained in the cock ring. Alex was full out crying with puffy eyes and tears dripping down his face at the feeling of coming dry.

Laf continued to thrust into Alex at full speed ahead, and Alex was in full-body trembles jumping the fuzzy line between pain and pleasure.

“Mon chou, you are so beautiful like this, lost in your sensations,” Laf murmured in Alex’s ear, bent over his back. If Laf thought Alex was pretty before, he was absolutely stunning in his uncontrolled pleasure, tears glistening on the edge of his eyelashes and beautiful little whimpers and moans escaping his reddened lips. Alex leaned his head back towards Laf's, moaning "Lafayette, Lafayette, Lafayette," like a prayer.

Laf made a final thrust into Alex, burying his cock and seed in Alex’s hole. He carefully pulled out and rolled Alex over onto his back. John curled up around him, focused on wiping away his tears and soothing the strung-out Alex.

“Please, Laf, please take off the cock ring so I can come for real this time,” Alex cried.

“I have you, mon chou, I have you,” Laf responded, smothering Alex with his hands and sweet words. He lowered his mouth to catch Alex’s cock, slick with precum that had dripped out as he got fucked by both John and himself. He wrapped his lips around the head of Alex’s cock and swirled his tongue in the slit, and Alex panted and shuddered under him. Laf slid down the length of Alex’s cock and sucked. Hard.

Laf pulled back slightly and reached a hand up and unsnapped the cock ring. Alex spurted into Laf’s mouth almost instantaneously and bucked his hips up into Laf’s mouth as he finally released.

Laf did not, however, swallow. Instead he pulled off of Alex’s cock and crawled up the length of his body. Laf placed his lips on Alex’s, and Alex was immediately receptive to Laf’s invitations. They passed his come back and forth between their mouths as they lose themselves in each other’s lips. They even brought John in on the fun for a bit.

After they had all sufficiently reacquainted themselves with each other’s lips and the taste of Alex, Laf swallowed and gathered Alex up in his arms.

“Come to the shower with us, John,” Laf said in his general direction as he walked into their master bathroom. “Thank you for convincing me to take the afternoon off,” Laf whispered into Alex’s ear.

“You’re welcome, babe, I love you,” Alex replied, sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this will be up on Friday as long as I have access to a computer. Cheers!


End file.
